Familial Ties
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: The Sequel to "Chicago Twilight" that is written by Kitty Curtis. Collaboration with Kitty Curtis. Rating "T" for now; we just have to see where this story will be going... And full sum will be on hold for a bit; maybe until second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello awesome readers/reviewers/authors of FanFiction alike! **

**I would like to announce that this is a sequel of another author's previous story. Her name is Kitty Curtis and her story for this sequel is called Chicago Twilight. **

**I believe the reason she felt like she couldn't write a sequel for this story is because she didn't have the time to do so. And, she asked anyone who would like to write the sequel, and after some talking to each other, I got the job – which I'm extremely excited about! :D**

**Of course, my mind is a little scattered/lost on what to write here for the sequel. I have to talk to Kitty Curtis first and see what we can come up with together – or however this collaboration writing works. **

**I just know that it'll most likely first be about Carlisle and Esme maybe, since in her story Chicago Twilight, she last left it off with Carlisle transforming Esme, and with Edward and Bella leaving since they didn't want to deal with the transforming. **

**I'll try my absolute best with writing this sequel for all of you; of course, with the help of Kitty Curtis, that shouldn't be too hard, seeing as she is an amazing writer. :)**

**I don't know if there really will be a full summary; I can just tell you that it's about the Cullen family growing, what with dealing with newborns and other dramas and/or hilarities.**

**So, let's begin!**

**(Possible TEMP Title – probably might change it if we can't come up with something else!)**

**By the way; I'll be looking up certain years when the future Cullens – Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper – will be appearing. Some might be off the real and actual times, others will be right on the dot. If I can't seem to find the actual time they joined the family, then I'll make up a time.**

* * *

_**Familial Ties – Sequel to Chicago Twilight**_

_**Chapter ONE**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**1921**_

**(Three days later; picking up where Chicago Twilight left off)**

Three days have passed. Edward and I haven't returned to Carlisle and our newest member, Esme Platt as Edward had told me her name. Neither of us knew what was happening back at the cottage we had bought, and neither of us was sure when to make our appearance again. We were afraid how Esme would react to her new life, really. It's never the right thing to get a newborn vampire angry at you; especially since its strength is likely twenty times your own.

But, when we felt the sadness of missing our leader start to get to us, we turned around and began running back home. We were ready to face our new member and any possible wrath that may come. We just hope she'll accept her new life and what not.

The cottage – our home – came into view. Everything looked untouched and not out of place. "Carlisle is in the living room. Esme is in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Carlisle is telling us not to disturb her for a bit, that we should give her some time alone to think." Edward whispered to me when we had slowed down to a leisurely walk. I nodded and looped my arm through his inviting one, and with that, we entered our home once again.

Carlisle was pacing across the living room when we entered, and it seemed his expression was thoughtful yet regretful at the same time. "He regrets damning Esme to this life." Edward whispered to me, nodding his head towards Carlisle. "Carlisle," I began, immediately gaining his attention and ceasing his pacing. "I know that you had to do this. I can tell you care about Esme. I know that you had to save her." I murmured briefly, giving him an encouraging smile.

Surprising me, he didn't smile back. "I shouldn't have done this to her though. She was trying to kill herself; she didn't want to live anymore." He muttered anguished, hanging his blond head. A door opened from upstairs, causing our conversation to end. Esme then walked down the stairs, wearing a dress of mine that suited her greatly.

She nodded her head silently towards Edward and I, then completely ignoring Carlisle, Esme walked towards the piano and sat down on the bench staring at the keys. "Carlisle, just talk to her." Edward hissed, scowling at Carlisle's dejected expression.

"I can't talk to a woman like Esme. Besides Bella, I've never really talked to a woman before!" he hissed angrily back him; if he had the ability to blush right now, then he would be redder than a blooming rose in spring.

"Just start off with something like the weather maybe; I don't know." Edward hissed back, shaking his head. "If she's willing to comply, ask her about her past, or ask her how her life has been going." I suggested. Thankfully, Esme wasn't listening in on our conversation – either that or she decided to ignore all of it – because she was still simply staring at the keys.

"Alright, I'll try to see if I can talk to her. And, I'm leaving it up to her if she would like to stay with us or if she would like to leave. I simply don't want to force her into our family." Carlisle explained quietly, sighing deeply.

"We'll leave you two alone while we go upstairs." Edward told him, nodding his head before he turned us around and we headed upstairs. The last sight I had of Carlisle was of him walking somewhat briskly over towards Esme at the piano. I looked up and stared the hallway when they were out of sight, while Edward continued leading us to our bedroom in the home.

Edward and I sat down onto our queen sized bed. We decided to stay still and quiet in high hopes of hearing their conversation; though we weren't much listeners of gossip, we were very curious as to how Carlisle would approach explaining Esme's new life. "How do you think she'll react when she finds out what she is?" I asked Edward in a hushed and quick whisper.

"I don't know. Right now, her mind is scattered, completely and utterly confused as to how she lived from her fall." Edward explained, shrugging his broad shoulders minutely. "So, what should we do while Carlisle explains to Esme?" I asked him, seeing him think for a few seconds before a smirk spread across his face.

"Well, I have a few ideas…" Edward trailed off huskily, crawling over to me, causing me to fall back upon the bedspread while he hovered over me. "You have to be the most one track minded vampire I ever know, my dear Edward." I murmured around his lips once he had kissed me, giggling lightly. "Can you blame me, my love?" he asked sarcastically back, simply distracting me when I felt his hands begin to roam down my body.

"Well, before you can go any further," I began, reluctantly pushing him off of me, where he pouted adorably at me. "I can't let you have your way with me because of Carlisle and Esme. I don't think it's a great first impression to hear your son and daughter making certain noises." I teased, barking out a laugh.

"If Esme decides to join the family, she's going to have to get used to it." Edward mumbled, shaking his head but still smiling. "Now that's a big "If", Edward." I whispered. "For now, how about we listen to see how this goes?" I suggested, scooting over towards Edward, where he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Alright, my love." Edward complied, kissing my neck softly.

* * *

**Okay, now I know that this beginning is awfully short, but what I'm thinking is that maybe the explaining should be put in a separate chapter. **

**I hope that this beginning isn't too horrible for anyone. **

**Please review if you liked the beginning; that way, it might motivate me to hurry up on updating the next chapter.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness & Kitty Curtis*~**

**(To my Beta Reader - catcat6565: I hope you won't be mad at me for posting this without you seeing it first. But, since your wrist is hurting and I thought that I would give you a break from sending over anymore new chapters, I could just post this on my own. I hope your surgery - if you are going through with it - goes well without a hitch!) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter TWO**_

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I, Carlisle Cullen, a nearly 300 hundred year old vampire, was nervous when it came to talking to the woman that I had known ever since she was a mere child.

Like I had told Edward and Bella previously, I've never really spoken to women – except Bella – before. I knew that I could easily talk to Bella and have a comfortable conversation with her because she was basically my daughter. But as for women that I knew nothing about, that was a different explanation. The same applies to a woman that I had known when she only 10. I bet she doesn't even remember me; her mind back then was so naïve, that she couldn't remember a strange doctor who had helped her with an injured ankle.

Sighing deeply to myself, I walked in a brisk pace toward Edward's piano when I was sure that Edward and Bella had reached the second floor of our cottage, and then I finally reached the instrument. Esme did not look up at me when she heard me approach; she didn't even flinch nor moved when I sat down beside her on the piano bench.

"Hello." I greeted her politely, fleetingly glancing at her from the corner of my eye where I happened to stare at her round shaped face for far too long. Esme had developed from her childlike form into the frame of a filled out woman. Her skin, though hard as granite and pale as snow, gleamed from the dull light coming from the back windows of the back of the home. Her caramel tendrils cascaded down her long back that was clad in a flowing dress of Bella's. I could stare at her full round, pink lips forever, and the same goes for her newly bloody crimson eyes; even though that she be one trait I should be cautious of, I couldn't be more drawn in.

Esme looked over at me when she felt my gaze on her for far too long, and I looked down at the keys in embarrassment for being caught. But, how could anyone resist staring at this tempting, divine like creature sitting mere centimeters away from me? Her presence and everything that is her, it just seemed so deliciously sinful to not look at her.

"I'm guessing you're very confused as to how you're alive right now, aren't you?" I asked her after clearing my throat momentarily in order to hide my nervous voice from her. She nodded wordlessly and then turned her head slightly in my direction, her ruby irises alight with questions and curiosity that dealt with her new life.

"How am I alive? How did you save me? What happened?" she asked. Good lord, even her voice was hypnotic. The sound of her voice was of a thousand angels singing in harmony, or chimes beginning to play a magnificent calming melody just from the slightest afternoon breeze. She looked taken aback at her new voice, as I assumed that by the way her eyebrows rose high and her eyes widened.

I chuckled and murmured, "You'll have to get used to that for a while; it can be very confusing after a bit too." She looked up at me, her lips set into a pout of confusion still. "It'd be best for me to start at the beginning." I muttered, raising my hand to scratch my neck in nervousness. She sighed but nodded, complying and showing that she would listen to what I have to say.

I cleared my throat once more, before I began.

"It was 1640 in London, England. I was the son of an Anglican pastor, and I believe my family and I were highly respected at times because that was during a time where politics and religion was at its highest peak. My father and some of his friends that worked in the church, they all led expeditions through London to rid it of werewolves, witches and vampires. None of them really cared for that they were slaughtering innocent victims that had done nothing wrong – people who had no intentions of conquering the world in evil and sin, against the Lord.

"Later on in time, my father had aged quite a bit, and thus he was too old to be able to lead said expeditions, so he placed me in charge of them. I'm a pacifist and I dislike killing innocents as much as my father had liked destroying his 'monsters'. But, I was apparently intelligent enough when I struck luck in finding an actual coven of vampires during one of the raids. And, as much as I had the luckiness of finding the coven, I also had the unluckiness.

"I had been attacked by one of the vampires within the coven, and thus left bleeding in the street. I was able to have enough strength to carry myself out from the streets and hid in a potato cellar, where I was able to escape the other hunters from their wrath; I knew that they would reject me, or murder me for what I had became. Finally, after three agonizing days of the transformation, I had become a monster.

"I was appalled – disgusted really – at what I had become. I tried everything to rid the world of me, in order to never eternally damn anyone to this monstrosity of a lifestyle. I tried attempting suicide, but I had discovered that nothing would work – drowning had failed because when you don't need air any longer, then you wouldn't suffocate yourself under water, and dropping for heights did nothing as well; I was able to survive the crushing impact and I lived without a scratch to my body. During all of this, I vowed to myself that I would never murder any life by drinking the most tempting nectar to a vampire – human's blood.

"I hid in the countryside or near the woods, far away from humans. My thirst for blood was unbearable, and that's when I had discovered our new lifestyle. A herd of deer passed me, and I snatched one away, drinking the animal's blood and it had satisfied me enough to where my thirst was dampened. The idea of drinking animal's blood was a less revolting idea than drinking human's blood, and so my new philosophy was born. Any animal that I could find would satiate my thirst.

"I roamed Eastern Europe for several years, hoping that I could control my bloodlust and surround myself around humans. It was a difficult task at first, but once my bloodlust had been tamed, I was able to tolerate being around humans. During my two centuries of studying medical science and everything that dealt with the career of becoming a doctor, I had stumbled across another vampire coven when I was in Volterra, Italy. This coven consisted of three ancient vampire brothers; their names were Aro, who has the talent of reading one's mind by touch, Marcus where his talent is the power to feel one's emotions, feelings or how one person may feel towards another, and Caius who's bloodthirstiness could be considered a gift in its own right.

"They had welcomed me with more than willing arms, for they were just as educated and refined as I was. I however discovered they were like the vampire coven I had found when I was human – they drank humans' blood. I merely stayed there for an amount of time to see whether or not they drank from both sources. I fled from there when I couldn't take watching the humans suffer any longer. That and I because they tried to convert me of my ways, in order to have me join their coven after they took pity on me for being alone and without any companions.

"Afterwards, I decided to come here, to the New World – which is now called America. Since I was so medically advanced, I decided to become a doctor in order to save humans from such diseases and illnesses. As time grew on, I felt lonelier than ever in my existence. I longed to have someone by my side, whether it could just be a friend, a son or daughter, or a mate – any of these occupations of sorts towards a companion would be suitable for me. I was just tired of roaming this earth on my own.

"And, the answer to my problem was the first person to join me – Isabella. I had found her not long after she had been bitten by a previous vampire, but she was left alone without someone to guide her in this new lifestyle. I took the liberty of taking her under my wing as my daughter, and I taught her all that she knows now, so she would be able to survive as one of immortality. She was only 18 and it was the year of 1898. She was a feisty and difficult little vampire at first, but I was able to tame her into what she is now.

"Not long ago, another member of our coven came into the family. His name is Edward, and he was dying of the Spanish Influenza when we lived in Chicago. His father had already passed away, and it was only him and his mother in the hospital that I worked at. His mother asked me to save him in any way, as her last dying wish. I had promised her I would save her son, and thus I bit him and transformed him like Bella and myself. Bella and Edward were wary of each other at the start, but that soon developed into the love they have now. They of course got married just a couple of months or so ago, and they're hard to separate from each other." At this, I paused to hear both Edward and Bella laugh quietly from upstairs. "Oh, I almost forgot to mention this, but since vampires have the capability of gaining powers when they have become a vampire, Edward has gained the power of reading minds – though he couldn't seem to read Bella's mind from the beginning, until we figured out that she has a mental shield to prevent mind powers in any way of harming her.

"And so, I guess we're up to date, so to speak." I ended my speech, my tone sounding very awkward. Esme sat there in silence, probably trying to take in all of the information I had given her. Finally, she took several intakes of breath, and released them in soft sighs. "How come you bit me though? Why didn't you just leave me to die?" she asked me, momentarily mesmerizing me with her angelic voice.

I sighed and said, "I had known you ever since you were only ten years old, Esme. Don't you remember the pale, blond doctor who had helped you with your sprained ankle after you fell out of that tree? That was me. I felt so… sorrowful – so sad to see you on your death bed after you had tried to commit suicide. I couldn't just let you lie there while you were at the time of your death." I explained, promptly leaving out the reason of why I had changed her was because of also of her divine beauty, and in hopes that we could get along with each other now that she was only 20 some years old, like myself.

She nodded slightly from hearing me say this, and she again sighed. "Well, I guess I should be thanking you for this. You had saved me from killing myself in order to escape my fears, when I should've faced them head on." She mumbled; it seemed like she was holding back the urge in telling me what her fears were. I wasn't going to push her into telling me why she wanted to escape her problems; if she wanted to tell me, she'll tell me on her own time.

"You don't have to tell me your fears, Esme. I'm a patient man, and I'll wait for you to be more comfortable around us, and if you feel like it, you can tell us your fears then." I explained to her, cautiously laying a hand on her stone, small shoulder; abruptly, a jolt of electricity shot up my arm. I immediately recoiled my hand from her arm, and she too jumped back. She was standing two feet away from me, her expression shocked like mine.

"What was that?" she asked me, looking from her shoulder to my hand. "I don't know; did you feel it as well?" I asked her, slowly standing to my feet. "Um, yes…" she trailed off, tilting her head to the side. I shook my head; now wasn't the time for me to ponder on this strange, electrical shock.

"Well, I believe it's time for you to go on a hunt." I stated, clapping my hands together. In that second, once I had uttered those words, a door from upstairs burst opened, and in a flash Edward and Bella were standing in front of me, arms linked together. "Hunt?" Esme asked, her high pitched tone, confused.

"Yes; since you are a newborn, your thirst must be terrible." I informed her; she still looked confused, but moments later, her eyes widened and her hands clutched at her throat. "Don't worry, Esme; after your hunt, that thirst will go down some." Bella assured Esme, giving her an encouraging, helpful grin. She nodded, still looking confused but willing.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Was it any good?**

**Please tell us what you think of this chapter in a review, if you liked it at all! :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness & Kitty Curtis*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! **

**Okay, so I'm very sorry about the lack of updates for this story. The blame goes to me - not Kitty Curtis - because I've been too busy updating my other stories, that I completely forgot about this story! So, I deserve all of the hate reviews directed towards me. **

**But, we'd like to thank the reviews we have received for this story so far. For me, this story has really surprised me from the readers who really loved Chicago Twilight very much. Of course, all of you were left hanging, but I'm very glad that Kitty Curtis let me write the sequel with her. :)**

**So, let's get started on the long awaited chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter THREE**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Once we had decided of where we would be going to hunt, we took off from the cottage and ran through the forest, the trees blurring around us. My Edward ran beside me, holding onto my hand while we ran - we were much faster than Carlisle. But, since Esme was a newborn, she zipped by all three us, where I could hear her laughing from the exhilaration of running at this speed.

"I think we should try and catch up to her before she heads off to another state." Edward murmured to me - thanks to my excellent vampire hearing - while Carlisle and I nodded to his idea. We then poured on the speed, and dashed through the forest at a faster pace than we had been running at previously, and caught up with Esme who was about to jump over a river. "Esme, I suggest that you should come back, or you'll never get to hunt." Carlisle called out to her, laughing when she had jumped over the river, and then turned around to look at us with an embarrassed expression.

"Sorry!" she yelled out - though we could hear her perfectly - to us, and then she whirled around again and leaped over the river to our side, before she appeared at my side. "So, how are we going to hunt? We don't have any hunting rifles." Esme asked, looking confused as ever when we began chortling at her naive state. "We don't need any rifles while hunting, Esme." Edward assured her, smirking.

Abruptly, a strong scent came nearby - the scent of a mountain lion - and Edward snapped his teeth together where he let out a feral growl of hunger. Esme jumped and looked at him frighteningly, staring at him with wide ruby eyes. I smiled at my hunter, and backed away from him, where Esme stuck close to my side and walked away with me away from Edward, and Carlisle also respectably stood back from Edward, his hands behind his back.

Edward sniffed the air through flared nostrils, and once again, he growled once he caught the mountain lion's scent. He took off towards it, ready to have his meal. "Where is he going?" Esme asked me once Edward was gone. "He's off to have his favorite meal." I told her, smiling. "But he'll get killed out there! There are mountain lions and bears!" Esme practically shrieked at me, horror on her face.

"Esme, this is how we get our food. We sniff the area for any animals," I told her, pausing while I sniffed the air; I could smell the scents of deer and elk nearby - my favorite food - and then I exhaled deeply. "And then, you let your natural instincts take control." Carlisle finished explaining to Esme, just as I leaped off to find my prey.

When I found the herd, I hid myself in the trees while I stared hungrily at my food. They were unaware of my presence nearby; they were just nonchalantly drinking from a stream, while some were lying in the shade of the trees. Then, I sprang from my spot, and attacked the nearest beast, and drank from it quickly while the others scattered. I went after the next, before they could move to far away

After I was full, I looked down remorsefully at the animals. I still felt bad for killing such elegant creatures of the forest, but like Carlisle always says, _"It's better than drinking from a human."_

"I'll never get tired of watching you feed." I looked up and over at the velvety voice, to see my Edward leaning casually against a pine tree, his eyes a bright gold once again, while his clothes had minor tears - no doubt from wrestling with a mountain lion - and his had a tiny trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. "Uh, Edward...?" I trailed off questioningly, pointing to the corner of my mouth to show to him that he had a little blood there, while I giggled.

"Oops." he muttered, laughing while he licked off the blood and smirked over at me. "How come I'm always the messy eater, while you can do it all perfectly?" Edward mockingly complained. I walked over to his side. "I've had years of practice, while you just can't seem to eat neatly." I told him, tapping his long nose that I love so much.

"Must you always tease me so, my Bella?" Edward complained at me, pouting adorably with his lovely pink lip jutting out. "You know I love you though, right my Edward?" I asked him back, wrapping my arms around his pale neck. "I hope you do." Edward mumbled, wrapping his arms around my waist and after he brought us together - chest to chest - he kissed my lips slowly, full of love that left me wanting more.

"WHY CAN'T I GET A DAMN ANIMAL?" a shrill screeched sounded out through the forest, sending some birds scattering and squawking from the noise. "Sounds like a certain Newborn is having trouble in getting her food." Edward smirked against my lips. "We'll go to them in a moment." I mumbled back at him, running my fingers through his unruly hair.

Another shriek of agony broke us apart, while we smiled sadly at each other. Poor Esme seemed to be having difficulties. Maybe she wasn't doing something right... Sighing, we leaned away from the tree that Edward had been leaning on for support earlier, and holding hands with each other, we ran through the forest, following the familiar scents of Esme and Carlisle. We found them in a clearing, to see Esme sulking while sitting on the ground, pouting downwards, and Carlisle trying to comfort her.

"I'll never be able to get some blood in me; I'll be a forever ravenous vampire." Esme grumbled like a pouty child who thought that they couldn't do anything right.

"Don't say that, Esme. You just need a little more practice." Carlisle tried to reassure her, but she frowned even more. "Carlisle, why don't you let us try?" I suggested him. Sighing, Carlisle nodded and stepped away reluctantly away from Esme.

"Esme, can you please stand up?" Edward asked her kindly, where Esme slowly stood to her feet. "Now, just stand still," I began, and she followed orders. "Next, sniff the air." I instructed her, where she began sniffing the air. "What do you smell?" Edward asked her. "I smell trees, dirt, water - " she abruptly stopped when she could smell the scent of some deer. "And, deer." she finished, exhaling. "Good. Now, you must act as if you're stalking the deer; be quiet, take slow steps, and when the animal is not expecting anything, you attack it and snap its neck." I informed her. She nodded rapidly, like a small child.

We stepped out of her way, and let her sniff the air again, and once she had the deer's scent, she took off from her spot, and ran gracefully after the scent. We ran with her, to keep an eye on her, and then hid ourselves behind trees while we watched her stalk the prey. The deer looked up from drinking the water, its ear twitching as if listening if there was anyone by.

When all it heard was silence, it went back to drinking water. And that's when Esme pounced.

She leaped and landed near the deer, quickly grabbing it, where she snapped its neck quickly and drank from its neck. Once she was satisfied, she stood away from the deer and smiled up at us when we came out from the trees. "That was more graceful than Edward's first kill." Carlisle told her truthfully, where we all laughed at Edward's protest. "Don't worry, honey. I like you as a messy hunter." I whispered in his ear, kissing his jaw bone while he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I still feel hungry." Esme stated, frowning.

"You are after all a newborn, Esme, so it's understandable that you still need blood. Just a couple more deer, and then we should head back to the cottage." Carlisle explained to her, patting her shoulder, though looking a little uncomfortable.

"He ok?" I asked Edward quietly when Esme darted off to find more food, with Carlisle following behind her so he could watch her.

"He's wondering why he keeps feeling an electric shock every time he comes into contact with Esme." Edward explained to me, shrugging while we raced off after Carlisle and Esme, dropping the subject.

We let Esme hunt until she was sure that she couldn't drink anymore blood, and then we raced off back home, the sun now setting.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so there's the super short chapter. This is all I could think of writing, so hopefully in the future, Kitty Curtis and I will come up with ideas that will make these chapters longer.**

**Please review if you liked the chapter!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness & Kitty Curtis*~ **


End file.
